


together

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 1 ABY, Bo-Fenn, Bo-Katan and Fenn are parents, Everyone needs someone to love, F/M, Family, Headcanon, They need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: Bo-Katan is happy with her Protector and their little daughter.For a while, the Empire doesn't exist and only the family matters.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeldaRose579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaRose579/gifts), [Clio_Codex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/gifts), [Tessalia_Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessalia_Grey/gifts), [MandoVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/gifts), [the_obiwan_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obiwan_for_me/gifts).



> **Song lyrics in the story –**  
>  _Chasing cars_ by Kevin McKidd (cover)

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Bo-Katan smiled slightly as she looked up from the datapad. She needed a break from planning and managing the Mandalorian Resistance, which grew overnight to incorporate new fighters. The leader looked at her work with pride and a kind of joy, seeing how much was changing around her. She hoped it was finally for the better.

"Something happened?" Fenn asked, noticing the woman staring at him for a long moment.

"No, no, I just need a break." For over an hour she had been sitting in one position, and the spine began to call for help.

"Come to us," he suggested, moving to the side. Bo-Katan smiled at the sight of her several-month-old daughter lying on her stomach and trying to move forward. Fenn laughed softly as she 'walked' another few centimeters.

"I'm surprised she hasn't started crying yet. It's been a long time since she ate," Bo replied, and got up from the bed and walked over to her little family. She sat down next to Fenn, then adjusted the blanket to cover most of the floor.

"She is a little busy," the man said, handing the baby his favorite cuddly toy. He carefully rolled the child over on his back, then lost himself in the girl's beautiful blue eyes.

At first, when they found out about the child, they only felt fear. Everything required a careful planning, a lot of talks, late nights to come up with the best strategy. A child - in times of war, who was both a miracle and a little trouble. Yet neither of them regretted the decisions they had made. They were afraid of the future, but they tried to do everything to save their own home, after the birth of their daughter, motivation increased in the blink of an eye.

Bo-Katan was elected leader of the Mandalorian Resistance Movement almost three years ago, having promised to do whatever it takes to save Mandalora from extinction. Fenn Rau stayed with her, taking an oath of allegiance (then a marriage oath). He was someone she could always rely on. Someone she trusted and loved for years, though sometimes she had a hard time admitting it. He was a Protector with whom she felt safe.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

The girl squealed as Fenn lightly stroked her belly with his fingers. She curled her legs charmingly, sending her parents a still toothless smile. Bo-Katan brushed her hair aside and leaned over the baby to kiss the little girl's head.

"Time to sleep, Atin," she whispered, noticing the baby's mouth opening much wider than usual. The woman carefully lifted her in her arms as she rose from the floor.

"I'll go take a quick shower," Fenn informed her. She looked up at him, smiling a little, then nodded. As soon as he left their 'home', she sat back on the bed, shedding the upper parts of her armor. Then she put Atin in her arms to feed her.

She hadn't expected to become a mother, especially when she turned forty. Fenn was surprised too, but he took the news much better than she did. Perhaps it was due to hormones, or perhaps it was fear. At first, she could not imagine a life other than the one she led three years ago. She was focused mainly on the affairs of Mandalore and the people who inhabited it.

She and Fenn had several lengthy discussions about the future together, then agreed on the next steps. It was hard, very hard. It was a miracle to reconcile their lives with their future parenthood in such uncertain times. However, it was possible thanks to joint efforts.

Atinla Kryze was born on Kalevala three weeks before the due date. Despite her early birth, she clung to life even when others had given up hope. Her name was not given by chance. She was stubborn, persistent and strong. She was what might be called a spark in the dark, someone who would do almost impossible things in the future.

And she was definitely Daddy's little girl.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Fenn returned a few minutes later, but did not cross the threshold, only for a moment watching his beloved girls from a distance. Bo-Katan was sitting on the bed, feeding and entertaining their little daughter. The man was a huge fan of such views.

Could he dream of something greater and more beautiful?

Well, all his life he thought he made Mandalore's defense a priority, but fate verified everything. The planet was still important to him, but Bo-Katan and Atin were first in his protection hierarchy. He had no one else. His family went missing during the clan wars, and most likely no one survived. The defenders died at the hands of Saxon's men while he was away. He lost everything. And if it weren't for Bo-Katan, he would still be roaming the galaxy with a Phoenix cell, fighting to liberate the galaxy from the Empire. However, they met again, and the feeling they had held back for nearly twenty years was revived again and their fate united.

"How long will you stand like this?" Bo-Katan asked with a laugh, looking at him. He didn't even notice when she looked up from the baby. Fenn just smiled at her and stepped inside. He set the armor aside and set it next to the helmet. Only then did he notice that his wife was still wearing it.

"She fell asleep?" He asked as he approached the cradle that Atin usually slept in.

"Not yet. Only a lullaby will help today," she replied, laying her baby girl down on the blanket in front of her. Her head turned to face Fenn as she searched for him, recognizing his voice.

"Okay. Come to me, baby," he whispered, taking her in his arms. He rested her head on his shoulder, swaying slowly as he paced the room. Bo-Katan looked at the scene with emotion, but decided to use the moment for herself and took a quick shower to make her a lullaby.

It was funny - as a grown woman, a warrior, a human so experienced in life, she should have fallen asleep without Fenn's soft hum, and yet she loved the moment. It reminded her so much of being calm, soothed and made her feel really safe.

She returned after a few minutes, clearly pleased, the water somewhat soothed her thoughts that had been racing relentlessly in her head all day. The short time spent with her family also allowed her to relax and discouraged her from further work. Once she had put her armor in place next to her husband's armor, she took the datapad from the bed and set it aside. Fenn smiled without stopping to sing, Atin still squirming in his arms.

Bo-Katan lay down on the bed, patting the seat next to him for Fenn to do the same. The man did what she mouthed and placed the child so that both of them could see.

"Why don't you try it, Bo?"

"You know I can't sing," she laughed softly.

"It doesn't matter to her, cyar'ika. She loves your voice," he said, handing her the baby. The girl yawned again, hugging her mother's shirt automatically, as if she knew immediately whose arms she was in.

Bo-Katan began to gently rock her baby girl, softly humming a lullaby she had known from her childhood. There were nights when she would wake up screaming and her older sister would come to her bed, hug her and sing songs as if she were chasing away all the evil spirits. Satine was a good sister. She had always cared for her little sister, sometimes better than their own mother.

"You see?" Fenn whispered, glancing at Atin's closed eyes." You've got a talent for it."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

"Satine sang this lullaby to me," Bo-Katan whispered back, then got up to put the baby back in its cradle. She covered her baby girl with a blanket and leaned in to say goodbye to her that night with a kiss. She smiled slightly as she felt the tears pouring into her eyes - little drops of happiness that filled her with it.

"She would definitely be proud to see you now," Fenn said softly as she returned to bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her waist and kissed her softly.

"You think so?"

"Mmmm... You've changed, Bo. Really. You are a wonderful mom, the best wife I could have, a great leader and fighter. Let's face it, you can still kick someone if it annoys you" he laughed softly. Bo-Katan smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she replied, hugging him and closing her eyes. "Thank you, Fenn."

"The pleasure is all mine."

They lay in silence for a moment, listening only to the soft sounds of the night. In the distance an owl spoke, and outside, the quiet footsteps of the camp guards were heard.

Bo-Katan was really grateful to Fenn for being here with her. He often left the camp to take part in an escapade. She was worried, although she tried to hide it as much as possible. She knew he would come back, he always did. He always came back smiling, although the pain sometimes pierced his body at the slightest movement. More than once she asked him to gave up, but he could not agree to it.

They were steeped in war. They treated fighting as a way of life, because many of their people had nothing else left. How many warriors had no families or could not return to them, so as not to endanger them.

Bo-Katan and Fenn might consider themselves lucky, although raising a child in a military camp was not what they dreamed of. When the first weeks of Atin's life were spent on Kalevala, they almost fell in love with their new life.

But the ideals did not exist, and the other world did not belong to them. They returned to a reality that had been completely changed - for the better. All thanks to a new family member.

More than once they heard that they were too old to be a child, too busy, that they would not be able to cope... but they did. And that's really good.

It was a new unknown but exciting world. And they were ready to discover it.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

"I love you, Bo-Katan," he whispered against her hair, hugging her and covering them both with a blanket. The woman smiled as she opened her eyes, then looked up to see his eyes. The eyes she loved so much, the eyes their daughter had inherited from him.

Her still wild green gaze pierced him, making his heart beat faster. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The touch of their lips was gentle, slow, almost perfect, frozen in time. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it was all they needed - reassurance that the moment was real, that they were together, that they had found each other years later to enjoy their shared happiness.

"I love you Fenn Rau. It has always been so, and it will always be," she whispered, pressing her cheek against the hollow of his neck. She took a deep breath, letting his scent fill the air. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips kiss her hair.

On the verge of consciousness and sleep, she heard him whisper a few words in Mando'a.

" _Ni ven cuyi ti gar, darasuum,_" he whispered.

" _Ni kar'tayli,_" she whispered back with a smile as she fell asleep beside her Protector.

_Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

**Author's Note:**

> I am delighted with this little family that I have created. 💙  
> It brings me happiness and smile, hope you feel alike!  
> Thanks for reading and for all the love I get from you guys 💙
> 
> I dedicated it to:  
> – **ZeldaRose579** –> You wrote me once about Kevin McKidd that he sings (I didn't know, really) and now I'm in love with his performance of 'Chasing cars' so thank you for that. Most likely it was your comment that inspired me the most to write this.  
> – **Clio_Codex** –> You write such wonderful stories about Bo-Fenn that make me melt so much! Still waiting for more stories... you are amazing.  
> – **Tessalia_Gray** –> I still read 'Behind Closed Doors' over and over again... love what you write and how you write. You are wonderful, I need more stories!  
> – **MandoVader** –> You made my day with a story about Bo and Ursa... I completely melted away. I love what you write and I still hope there will be more and more. This site needs your great stories.  
> – **the_obiwan_for_me** –> What can I say? Your 'She Said the Word' is one of my favorite stories (you know, I mainly read it because of Bo, but the whole story got me). I'm in love in it (and this story could never end).  
> – **Grace** –> First, you need an account here, second you know how much I love this ship and Atin, and you are my Space-Mom General – I really wanted to dedicate it to you, after all, I really like it (and I still waiting for more your Bo-Fenn's one-shots).
> 
> You guys are amazing! You write wonderful things that make me smile and happy (even if I need tissues). Thank you for writing and for being here! ❤️


End file.
